Head Injuries
by Wonderstruck Pen
Summary: Demigods are used to injuries, and Jason Grace is no exception.


**Yes, I know that I should be working on the next Fanfictionary chapter. I'll try to get that up sometime this month, but no promises. Things have been extremely busy for me. However, thank you guys for sticking with me!**

**When I was rereading everything a while ago, I realized that Jason Grace is an injury magnet. Canon-wise, he's unconscious for about half of Moa. I'm not even joking. :D**

**So, hope you enjoy! I give you..."Head Injuries".**

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I'm Rick Riordan. :P**

* * *

Lilian Grace lay back on her pillow with exhaustion. Twenty four hours in the maternity ward. This baby had better be worth it. Hopefully, he would turn out like his father.

The brunette nurse brought in something in a powder blue blanket and gently handed Lilian the baby. "Ma'am, he's a beautiful child, but his head should be especially well supported. It's very weak at the moment."

Lilian smiled at the little boy, then frowned as she remembered the goddess' warning. The baby in her arms would never be hers.

* * *

Thalia jumped in alarm as her one year-old brother attempted another one of his crazy stunts. He was dangling upside down from the black leather couch in the living room. Before she could get to him, he tumbled off of the edge of the couch and straight onto his head. Jason cried out and Thalia rushed to his side and picked him up, rocking him gently. She could already feel a bump starting to form.

"Jason," Thalia moaned, "Why would you try a handstand? You only learned to walk this year."

Jason looked up from Thalia's shoulder with tears streaking his face. Thalia sighed at the snot on her t-shirt. "That's gross, Jason. I liked this shirt. But I'm not going to yell at you, since you're only one and you're only one and you're already crying."

He put his hands to his swollen head and looked at his sister with sky blue eyes. Thalia sighed again, took him to the kitchen, and got him some ice cream. Ice cream made it all better.

* * *

Lupa growled at something in the autumn trees of Sonoma Valley. Two year-old Jason clung tighter to her as they entered the forest. Jason smiled with delight at the sight of the bright leaves whirling around in the wind. Suddenly, something hard struck his head.

Jason clambered off Lupa's back and fell to the ground. The she-wolf growled again and they both looked up. Nothing. They continued on their way until something hit Jason's head again. Make that two somethings.

Feeling extremely dizzy now, Jason sat down and started crying.

Lupa gave him a wolfishly disapproving look. _It was an acorn, pup. Crying is a sign of weakness. A mere squirrel should not reduce you to tears._

* * *

Chelsea should've known a nine year-old the top bunk. He'd been sleeping under her co-centurion's bunk since he'd arrived at camp so young. He'd finally persuaded someone to switch beds with him and Chelsea had relented.

But only after he'd given her the big blue eyes.

Lupa would've eaten her for showing such weakness. Still, she'd given the nine year-old the top bunk and ended up regretting it as much as she regretted introducing ten year-old Dakota to Kool-Aid. Jason had rolled off the edge at around two in the morning and hit his head.

The nightly trips to the infirmary became regular, because Jason insisted on sleeping in the top bunk. Eventually, Chelsea had tried to figure out why. She knelt down next to the kid.

"Jason," she said, "Why do you always sleep in the top bunk? You know that you'll get hurt."

Jason looked at her very seriously. "Dakota says it's my gateway to manhood."

Dakota made a trip to the infirmary that day as well.

* * *

"Who's the new girl?" Jason asked. Dakota and Bobby were wreaking havoc in New Rome and Jason was tagging along.

"She's supposed to be a daughter of Bellona." Bobby said.

"What do you mean 'supposed to be'?" Dakota said. "She looked plenty war-like to me."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "As war-like as she looks, how many daughters of Bellona have you seen in the last twenty years?"

Jason thought back to the gossip files he'd seen when he was little. The gossip files were basically a library created by some children of Venus a couple of decades ago. It documented everything about every legionaire since the 1920s. "Sydney McClellan, retired in 1998."

Dakota took a swig of Kool-Aid. "Thank you, Mr. Wikipedia."

Bobby rolled his eyes again. "My point is, we rarely get daughters of Bellona. They're almost as rare as children of Minerva or Jupitur."

Jason coughed very loudly and Dakota snickered. Suddenly, Bobby turned to look behind them. "There she is! Gwen's giving her the tour. Act normal."

Which was one of the worst things to say to them. Dakota shoved his hands in his pockets and started whistling "nonchalantly". Jason looked back at the girls and immediately walked into a telephone pole.

He pressed a hand to his throbbing forehead. As the girls passed by him, Jason could hear Gwen telling the new girl, "That boy who just ran into the pole? Oh, that's Jason Grace. He's _supposed_ to be a son of Jupiter."

* * *

_Jason was in the Principia for the first time in almost a year. Reyna was in one of the praetor chairs. She had a huge stack of papers in front of her and her dogs were lying at her feet. Suddenly, the door swung open and Octavian walked like he owned the place, which was how he usually walked._

_"Reyna, I need to talk to you about the upcoming elections."_

_Reyna looked up and Jason was shocked at how much older she looked. There were frown lines on her face and black circles under her eyes. She gestured to her pile of paperwork. "I'm kind of busy, Octavian. And would it kill you to knock?"_

_She must have been really tired, because her voice didn't have her usual carefully controlled sound. Octavian frowned and left. Before he closed the door he turned back and smirked. "Reyna, I know you're not stupid. We both know that I'll win."_

_Argentum and Aurum growled and Octavian left. Reyna shook her head. "Jason, where are you?"_

Jason opened his eyes and sat up quickly. Too quickly. He winced as his head hit the ceiling of the alcove where he slept in the Zeus cabin. Before he left the cabin to get some ice for his head, he turned back to look at the purple t-shirt laying on his backpack.

"Hold on, Reyna. I'm coming."


End file.
